The Home No One Knew
by LizzzaMalfoy1423
Summary: Harry Potter has figured something's out that he needs to change. Then Draco Malfoy steps into his life with an offer that he's been waiting for.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters do not belong to me only plot._

 _ **HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

 **The Home No One Knew**

 **Chapter One**

I just sat at the edge of my bed waiting. It had been a terrible year. First, Voldemort returned and no one belived me. Second, Cedric Diggory died and I was still dealing with those emotions. Lastly,I'm gay and had full pride. I also found out that Dumbledore had just used me and my best friends just wanted me for fame and books.

I layed my face down into my palms, letting my raven hair fall ito my face. The alarm that went off next to my bed stirred me out of my thoughts. It was now July 31, my birthday. I layed back onto my pillow and inhailed deeply. I rolled over and winced. My side still hurt from the day before. Uncle Vernon came home from a bad day at work and decided to take it out on me. It was quiet tame until he decided he wanted to take it out in another way. Rape, wich could go either good if I didn't fight or he wasn't to angry or it couldngo bad wich included stuggling and torment of some kind. I wanted it to go nicer then ussual so I didn't fight him. But it still hurt, he never is gental. He always just plunges in and stops when he's done.

I had been going through that since I was 7 or 8 but the abuse had always happened. I was also starved but never noticed it. I was never hungry anymore and never complained when I was made to do chores, it kept my mind busy. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on a door. I sat up and was ready to head down stairs but stopped when I hear the thudding of Vernon tropping down the staircase. I heard the door swing open. There was silent whispering untill I heard my uncle bellow for me.

"Boy! Get down here now!" I got up as fast as my body would let me and flew down the stairs. What came into my sight frighened me and made me scowl at the white figure. The blonde smirked up at him. I couldn't hwlp but smile. Yes, thia is what I need to turn on Dumbledore. There stood Draco Malfoy wearing a white silk shirt and black slacks that made his platnom hair and pale skin stand out.

"May I ask why you arw hear?" I asked with slight curiosity.

"Yes, but shall we talk alone?" Draco replied.

"Of course, lets go back outside."

"Okay, I'm terribly sorry that I came at such a late hour."

"You should be," Vernon said roughly.

Draco shot Vernon and icy glare that woud even frighten the Dark Lord if he were ever in a bad mood. Vernon cowered back slightly. I led Draco back outside. They stared at each other for a minuet before I smirked at him.

"What is it that you want. And whatever it is I will listen to it all and will never tell anyone of what happend here if I decline whatever ofer or agreement that you make," I assured him.

Draco seemed to relax a littke after hearing such words. He stared to me for a second before going on.

"The Dark Lord has been looking through your mind. He has found that you despise Dumbledore. He would like to offer you a job of sorts with him, a spy. I don't know why he sent _me_ because he knows of our disagreements," Draco finished questionaly. I thought for a moment. If Voldemort had seen that I was betrayed then whay else had he seen? I looked back up at Draco. I knew what Draco was there to ask and knew the answer he would give.

"Sure. Though I have a great plan ready if he does not and it will show that I have changed," I replied.

"Of course, do you need anything because the Dark Lord wanted me to bring you back immediately if you agreed?" Draco asked.

"No, Hedwig will find me and I can buy some more clothes, trust me I need some."

"Okay let's go. Oh by the way I wanted to know if you be my friend now that you dot have the Weasle and mudblood all over you?" Draxo asked with slight curiosity.

"Draco, I never wanted to be your enemy, in fact that was the Weasles fault," I replied as I reached forwars to touch the button in the middle of Dracos hand. I felt a slight pull behind my navle before seeing all black.


End file.
